


Who Knew Hell Had Such Pretty Angels? (HIATUS)

by nessiesary



Series: The Sad People That Became A Happy Family. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Lot of Gay, Ages Are Really Inaccurate I'm Sorry, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Arguments, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School Teachers, I Hope You're Prepared To Maybe Cry, Implied Attempted Suicide, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Mental and Physical health issues, Minor Character Death, Occasional Heavy Topics, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm (I'm So Sorry), Slow (Enough) Burn For Most, Smut, Steve Rogers Is A Single Dad, Teachers AU, They Become A Huge Family Basically, heart issues, karaoke nights, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessiesary/pseuds/nessiesary
Summary: [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS SO I CAN PLAN OUT A STORYLINE w h o o p s]Well, here we are.This is obviously an alternate universe in which most of the characters work at an elementary/middle school (shared campus.) The first chapter will list everyone and their jobs, as well as some needed details. That is optional to read if you don't feel like it, but I would suggest it. Also I said this wouldn't be exclusive to one ship, but let's be honest, Stucky is the main one.WARNING : My knowledge of these characters is limited to the MCU. Also, I apologize but I have not watched any of Agents of SHIELD. Some content warnings include depictions of sexual acts and mild violence, mentions of self-harm/attempted suicide, mentions of domestic violence, heavy language, and other sensitive topics. Reader discretion is advised.Enjoy!





	1. Information Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic list to introduce the characters. More details about them will be explored in future chapters.
> 
> Hopefully it's not too confusing.

Just want to point out that this focuses mostly on Stucky because I love them. The other main ships, will be Ironstrange, Spideypool, Thorki, PepperNat, and Clietro. Yes, some names have been altered to be more "humanoid." I'm not sure how else to word that. Also, this is not all of the characters that will appear, just the main ones. This list is not in any particular order.

Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers  
\- Male  
\- 32  
\- Bisexual  
\- Dating Brock Rumlow (Previously)  
\- Art Teacher (Middle)  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 1 Bath Home with Mary Rogers.

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes  
\- Male  
\- 32  
\- Homosexual  
\- Currently Single  
\- History Teacher (Middle)  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 1 Bath Apartment with Natasha Romanov.

Sarah "Mary" Rogers  
-Female  
-9  
-Mary, named after Steven's mother, is his daughter. Her mother left Mary in Steve's care and moved countries when Mary was an infant.  
-Steven Roger's daughter.  
-She is extremely intelligent, and is therefore in Middle School this year despite her young age. -(Yes, this character is based off of Mckenna Grace's character from the movie Gifted. I in no way own this character, although she is altered for this story.)

Sharon Carter  
\- Female  
\- 34  
\- Heterosexual  
\- Interest in Steven Rogers  
\- Choir Teacher (Middle)  
\- Resides alone in a 2 Bedroom, 1 Bath Apartment.

Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark  
\- Male  
\- 38  
\- Pansexual  
\- Dating Pepper Potts (Currently)  
\- Computer Teacher (Middle)  
\- Resides in a 3 Bedroom, 3 Bath Home with Stephen Strange (Eventually.) Currently lives with Pepper Potts in said home.

Stephen Vincent Strange  
\- Male  
\- 37  
\- Demisexual  
\- Currently Single  
\- Surgeon at a local hospital, occasionally helps the science teachers whenever he visits Tony.  
\- Resides alone in a 2 Bedroom, 2 Bath Apartment.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts  
\- Female  
\- 32  
\- Bisexual  
\- Dating Anthony Stark (Currently)  
\- "Receptionist" in the Front Office.  
\- Resides in a 3 Bedroom, 3 Bath Home with Anthony Stark, but eventually purchases a 2 Bedroom, 1 Bath Townhouse.

Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanov  
\- Female  
\- 30  
\- Pansexual  
\- Temporary Relationships with Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts  
\- Gym Instructor (Both, mostly Elementary)  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 1 Bath Apartment with James Barnes.

David Bruce Banner (Bruce Banner)  
\- Male  
\- 46  
\- Heterosexual  
\- Temporary Relationship with Natasha Romanov  
\- Science Teacher (Elementary)  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 2 Bath Apartment with Vincent Vision.

Wanda Django Maximoff  
\- Female  
\- 25  
\- Demisexual  
\- Temporary Relationship with Vincent Vision  
\- Music Teacher  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 2 Bath Home with her brother Pietro Maximoff.

Vincent Vision  
\- Male  
\- 31  
\- Heterosexual  
\- Temporary Relationship with Wanda Maximoff  
\- Computer Teacher (Elementary)  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 2 Bath Apartment with Bruce Banner.

Thorin "Thor" Odinson  
\- Male  
\- 33  
\- Homosexual  
\- Dating Jane Foster (Previously)  
\- Sports Coach (Middle)  
\- Resides alone in a 2 Bedroom, 1-and-a-half Bath Apartment.

Loki Laufeyson  
\- Male  
\- 30  
\- Homosexual  
\- Currently Single  
\- History Teacher (Elementary)  
\- Resides in a 1 Bedroom, 1 Bath Apartment.

Jane Foster  
\- Female  
\- 29  
\- Heterosexual  
\- Interest in Thorin Odinson  
\- Local Reporter that supports the School.  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 1 Bath Apartment with Darcy Lewis.

Darcy Lewis  
\- Female  
\- 23  
\- Bisexual  
\- Interests in Michelle Jones, Peter Parker, and Steven Rogers.  
\- Office Aid and Student Teacher for Peter Parker  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 1 Bath Apartment with Jane Foster.

Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton  
\- Male  
\- 41  
\- Demisexual  
\- Dating Pietro Maximoff  
\- Literacy Teacher (Elementary)  
\- Resides in a 1 Bedroom, 2 Bath Townhouse with Pietro Maximoff.

Pietro Django Maximoff  
\- Male  
\- 25  
\- Homosexual  
\- Dating Clinton Barton  
\- Gym Instructor (Middle)  
\- Resides in a 1 Bedroom, 2 Bath Townhouse with Pietro Maximoff.

Peter Benjamin Parker  
\- Male  
\- 28  
\- Bisexual  
\- Dating Michelle Jones  
\- Science Teacher (Middle)  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 3 Bath Home with his Aunt May. Eventually purchases a 1 Bedroom, 2 Bath Townhouse with Wade Wilson.

Wade Winston Wilson  
\- Male  
\- 34  
\- Pansexual  
\- Currently Single  
\- Occasional Substitute Teacher, but works as a Mercenary.  
\- Residency varies between Apartments, but eventually purchases a 1 Bedroom, 2 Bath Townhouse with Peter Parker.

Edward "Ned" Leeds  
\- Male  
\- 28  
\- Bisexual  
\- Slight interest in Darcy Lewis  
\- Substitute Teacher  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 2 Bath Apartment with Michelle Jones.

Michelle "MJ" Jones  
\- Female  
\- 28  
\- Demisexual  
\- Dating Peter Parker  
\- Art Teacher (Elementary)  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 2 Bath Apartment with Ned Leeds.

May Reilly Parker  
\- Female  
\- 46  
\- Heterosexual  
\- Dating Harold Hogan  
\- School Nurse  
\- Resides in a 2 Bedroom, 3 Bath Home with Peter Parker.

Harold "Happy" Joseph Hogan  
\- Male  
\- 49  
\- Heterosexual  
\- Dating May Parker  
\- Security at the School  
\- Resides alone in a 1 Bedroom, 1-and-a-half Bath Townhouse.

Samuel "Sam" Thomas Wilson  
\- Male  
\- 35  
\- Bisexual  
\- Dating Scott Lang  
\- Literacy Teacher (Middle)  
\- Resides in a 1 Bedroom, 2 Bath Townhouse with Scott Lang.

Scott Edward Harris Lang  
\- Male  
\- 34  
\- Pansexual  
\- Dating Samuel Wilson  
\- Repairman for the School.  
\- Resides in a 1 Bedroom, 2 Bath Townhouse with Samuel Wilson.

James Rupert Rhodes "Rhodey"  
\- Male  
\- 43  
\- Heterosexual  
\- Interest in Sharon Carter  
\- Security Guard  
\- Residency Unknown

Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury  
\- Male  
\- 52  
\- Pansexual  
\- Married to Phillip Coulson  
\- Principal  
\- Resides in a 1 Bedroom, 1 Bath Townhouse with Phillip Coulson.

Phillip "Phil" J. Coulson  
\- Male  
\- 43  
\- Homosexual  
\- Married to Nicholas Fury  
\- Librarian  
\- Resides in a 1 Bedroom, 1 Bath Townhouse with Nicholas Fury.

Maria Christina Hill  
\- Female  
\- 37  
\- Homosexual  
\- No Interests  
\- Vice-Principal  
\- Resides alone in a 1 Bedroom, 1-and-a-half Bath Apartment.

Carol Susan Jane Danvers  
\- Female  
\- 31  
\- Homosexual  
\- Dating Valerie Brunnhilde  
\- Female Sports Coach (Middle)  
\- Resides in a 1 Bedroom, 1 Bath Townhouse with Valerie Brunnhilde.

Valerie Brunnhilde  
\- Female  
\- 35  
\- Bisexual  
\- Dating Carol Danvers  
\- Local Bar Owner  
\- Resides in a 1 Bedroom, 1 Bath Townhouse with Carol Danvers.


	2. Welcome to the Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters will be split into multiple "parts." Mainly just switching between character focus. Also, this first one will most likely be shorter since it's more of a prologue sort of thing. Hopefully you all enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> "Who is he?"  
> "The guy I told you about a couple weeks ago."  
> "Hmm.."  
> "James."  
> "Yeah?"  
> "James, stop staring."

If you were to ask Steven Grant Rogers what the fuck he was thinking, he wasn't. He really didn't think this through. Too late now, he supposed.

His grip grew impossibly tight on the faux leather strap, to the point that his pointed knuckles were white. He audibly inhaled, the overwhelming scent of gasoline drowning his senses. He felt his throat tighten, although he wasn't sure whether it was from the foul aroma, or the sight before him. A carefully mowed lawn and expansive brick building stretched across his line of sight, a looming monster that spiked his anxiety. Sure, he's been here before, but he hasn't properly met anyone but Principal Fury. The schoolyard was empty apart from the playground, which creaked eerily in the crisp breeze. It was early September, but the fall air didn't usually hit this early.

Steve forced himself to process deep breaths, his large chest expanding and retracting with each cycle. He allowed his gaze to linger a bit longer before trudging up the cement steps. His black shoes scraped slightly against the ground, an unexpectedly comforting realization. It somehow distracted him long enough to reach the large wooden doors. This sort of apprehension didn't happen often, so it was especially worrying to him that he found he couldn't pull the handle. His trembling hand lingered mere centimeters from the silver bar. Suddenly, the door to the left of him swung open. His attention shifted quickly as he took a long stride backwards.

"You must be Steven." The man's voice was friendly and very calm. Books were stacked in his tanned arms, threatening to fall anytime he leaned too far to one side. "I'm Clint. I would shake your hand but.." His eyes flickered down to the books.

"Oh, that's okay." Steve relaxed as he laughed softly, "You can just call me Steve."

"Alright, Steve." Clint beamed up at him, "I'm off to the library. You should go inside and find Natasha, she can give you a tour." They exchanged a nod before Clint shuffled off to a different entrance.

Left with his thoughts, Steve let relief flood over him. Why was he so nervous? Everything would be fine, he had a fresh start. His face plastered with a polite grin as he pushed inside, waving to other staff as he passed. Natasha had been the one to recommend him for this job after his last school shut down. He assumed that he could find her in the gymnasium, considering that she taught physical education. He stopped momentarily to glance at a map of the school on the wall and a clock, sighing to himself.

He traveled through a few sets of identical double doors before finding himself in the gym. He scanned the room expectantly, finally regarding the redhead instructor. However, upon further inspection, there was someone beside her. He swallowed thickly as he sensed the man's piercing gaze observe him. They seemed to whisper to each other briefly.

"Who is he?" Bucky mumbled, not bothering to avert his attention off the specimen before him. His fingers ached in protest as he held onto the desk behind him.

"The guy I told you about a couple weeks ago." She replied, cocking her head to the side swiftly, reveling in the crack of bones.

"Hmm.." Bucky seemed to drift off as he began memorizing Steven's muscles beneath that unbearably tight gray shirt and those black suit pants. It was a bit of an odd style, but he flawlessly displayed the clothing. His blonde hair was golden in the early morning light, and his blue eyes glittered innocently. Bucky couldn't help imagining those wide eyes staring up at him-

"James."

"Yeah?"

"James, stop staring." Natasha harshly elbowed his ribs as Steve approached, causing him to recoil painfully.

"Ouch what the-"

"Welcome to the family Steven!" Natasha cast a smirk at Bucky before enveloping the larger man in a hug.

Steven seemed caught off guard by the sudden embrace, but he accepted it with a small pat at Natasha's upper back. She pulled away just as abruptly as before, that familiar smirk curving her lips suspiciously. Bucky caught himself glaring at her and willed himself to relax, smiling up at Steven from where he leaned heavily on the desk. "Please, call me Steve."

Their blue orbits connected in intense eye-contact as Steve stepped forward, extending a large, smooth hand. Bucky slid his hand into Steven's, small prickles of anticipation attacking his right arm. He cleared his throat, "I'm James, but I prefer Bucky."

Steve grinned sheepishly as he felt Bucky's warm skin. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact quite the opposite, and made him all the more anxious. He studied Bucky carefully, attempting to hide his obvious scan. They disengaged after a few seconds and Steve retreated a step, but his eyes betrayed him. Bucky's hair looked plush and smooth in all of it's deep brown glory. He was muscular as well, his arms bulging beneath his sleeves. He was sporting a white button-up and gray, checkered suit pants. It was unfair just how attractive he was. Strangely, his left hand was covered by a sleek black glove. He disregarded it kindly.

"Come on guys, let's go to the break room. Fury should be giving his welcome speech any minute." Natasha interrupted their admiration of each other, leading them through the building.

\----------

"Tony!" Pepper slapped his bicep as she noticed his lack of awareness.

"Shit, what?" Anthony shook his head to clear his thoughts, his hands raising on instinct. "Pep, you can't scare me like that.." He cleared his throat as her gaze hardened.

"Tony, we have to go to the break room." The beautiful redhead stared down at him as he stiffened in the black leather desk chair.

He crossed his arms as his eyebrows furrowed, "Why? I've heard Fury's monologue more times than I care to count."

"Just because you've heard it before, doesn't mean we can't show up. Nick is expecting us." When Anthony showed no signs of budging, she sighed, "There will be coffee and cupcakes."

Tony blinked in recognition before jerking out of his chair, causing Pepper to stumble back slightly, "Let's go."

Pepper regarded him with a roll of her blue eyes, interlocking their arms after exiting the computer lab. Her heels clicked with each step across the tiled hallway. "Oh Tony, I meant to tell you that my parents are coming up for Thanksgiving this year."

He focused his attention on her, "That's two months away.."

"Yes, but they already have plans." Pepper cast him a sympathetic glance, opening her mouth once more to say something else.

Tony cut in before she could speak, "We'll talk about this later."

They stepped into the crowded teacher's lounge together, examining the room and the teachers that resided there. Anthony noticed that Natasha, James, Bruce, and Peter were absent. There were a few teachers who gathered in the back, none of which he recognized. Some of them paused their discussion momentarily to study Tony and Pepper. No doubt they were informed of current relationships by Natasha. Tony was convinced that the only reason she stayed at work was for drama. Most of them assumed that she would quit in her first week. That was 3 years ago.

Pepper disconnected their arms and sauntered off to make decent conversation. "Don't drink too much coffee, honey. I'd rather you not suffer a heart attack."

"Behind you, Tony."

"Ah, if it isn't the love birds. How was paradise?" Anthony smirked playfully as he turned to see Clint and Phil, standing just a few feet away. Clint held a white foam cup in his hands, cradling his coffee. Phil held his signature 'book nerd husband' mug with his left hand, and his right fingers carefully clung to a vanilla cupcake.

"Better than your non-existent honeymoon. When are you gonna pop the question? It's been 2 years." Clint's smile was answered with a breathy chuckle from Anthony.

"Clint!" Phillip narrowed his hazel eyes in warning. Clinton really has no room to complain. It took him seven months and faulty fireworks to ask Phil for a first date.

Tony, however, simply shrugged and snaked his rough hands into his suit pants pockets. His jacket ruffled just above his wrists, aggravating him to no avail. "It's okay. At least I'm 'old hottie' now, according to Darcy."

Clint released a faux gasp, placing a hand over his chest in exaggeration. "You took my title?!"

"Sorry!" Darcy had apparently overheard their banter from the far wall, calling out her apology as she plucked a cupcake from the tray.

"No you're not!" Clint scowled jokingly at her, his voice a bit too loud.

Phil raised his thick brown eyebrows, "Did you forget to charge your hearing aids?"

Clint cocked his head to the side, "Maybe?" He gave a sigh as his husband pulled him away. "We'll settle this later, Tony!"

"Take it easy old man." Anthony laughed once more with a small wave before finding a pair of empty seats. He placed himself on the white plastic chair with a disgruntled groan.

"Will they ever replace these cheap chairs?"

"Well if it isn't Petey Parker." Anthony's unabashed smirk made Peter grin.

"Very funny. Can I sit?" He gestured slightly at the empty chair beside Tony.

Tony furrowed his brows, "Do I look like someone who want's to be killed by Pepper?" His mouth drew into a thin line.

Peter looked unimpressed, "There's another empty seat on the other side." He crossed his lean arms, shifting his weight onto his left foot.

"Oh hey, look at that!" Tony turned and smiled at the white plastic. "Well then, go ahead Spidey."

Peter delivered an exasperated huff, "That was one time.." He grumbled before sliding into the chair.

After about twenty minutes of bored small talk and bland coffee, Nick addressed them with an attention-calling cough. "Alright folks, let's get started. For those of you who haven't been reading the email chain that Darcy kindly started," Principal Fury glanced at the young attendant with a blank expression, "Tomorrow is orientation day. Stark, I expect you not to get carried away with your speech again."

Anthony chuckled, "Not my fault they don't know how to assemble a computer."

"Yes, and I'm sure that won't be an issue." His glare lingered momentarily before his features returned to a neutral state. "Anyways.."

\----------

"Do his speeches always last half an hour?" Steve's arms were folded across his broad chest as he leaned himself against the gray wall.

"Believe it or not, that was the shortest one in about two years." Natasha puffed out a giggle as she fumbled with a small sheet of paper, "If I remember correctly, James took a catnap during the last one."

Bucky scowled, "You of all people know I didn't get enough sleep the night before.." A crimson blush flooded his sharp cheeks as he mumbled.

Steven produced a sympathetic laugh, but found himself jealous. What did he mean by that? Why would Natasha be the one to know that? Were they- His thoughts were halted abruptly, "Hey Nat, who's blondie-locks?" Anthony slid himself between Natasha and James, laying his arms over their shoulders. Normally it would make someone look laid back, but in this case it was awkward, considering Tony was significantly shorter than Bucky. Natasha stared at him levelly. (Her heels allowed her an extra five inches of height, so they were even for once.)

"This is Steve, he's the new art teacher for the middle school." Bucky stated before Natasha could reply. "Where's Pepper?"

"Probably flirting with Fury in an attempt for a raise." Tony shrugged. Nat elbowed him in response to his assumption. "What? It wouldn't be the first time. Anyways, I'm Tony." He held a slightly trembling hand out for Steven to shake. When their thumbs interlocked, they exchanged polite nods.

Natasha shook her head disapprovingly, her red locks falling over her thin shoulders. "Sometimes I wonder why Pepper hasn't left your sorry ass."

"Very funny."

Steven and James were left to speak with each other as Anthony followed Nat for a cupcake. Steve, despite himself, spoke first, "How long have you taught here?"

"About five years." Bucky took a long sip of his coffee, inhaling audibly as he settled his hands back in front of his stomach. "A lot of us are really good friends.." He trailed off as his blue eyes surveyed the room, "I think they like you." He whispered with a smile.

"You really think so?" His Brooklyn accent was a bit more prominent than he usually allowed. Overall he was a bit more relaxed than he normally was. Something about James just warmed his anxious heart.

"Yeah. What's not to like?" Although the statement was intended to be somewhat of a joke, Bucky's small chuckle that followed was genuine.

Steve shrugged gratefully, his blonde hair tumbling in front of his face. Their conversation fell short for a few minutes into a comfortable silence.

"Head to lunch guys. You can finish your lesson plans later." Fury instructed, "Hill, my office."

Before James could rethink his decision, he sputtered his nervous question. "How do you feel about ice cream?" His face flushed once again. God this was embarrassing.

"Ice cream?" Steve tilted his head in an inquiring manner.

"I mean like, would you like to get some ice cream?" Bucky bit his lip.

To his surprise, Steven nodded, "Sounds good. Tonight at six? Nat invited me to lunch today with you guys." Bucky felt as though his knees would buckle beneath him. Here goes nothing.

\----------

"Leaving already?"

Peter paused his frantic shuffling as he slung his black messenger bag over tense shoulders. "Yeah, sorry. I have to-" He turned to face Sam, his chocolate eyes widening comically as they settled on a significantly taller man (for him at least) next to the teacher. The combination of tan suit pants and a loose navy blue sweatshirt was charming, and completely uncomplimentary to his obvious muscle. His hair was a light brown and his hazel eyes shone brightly in the filtered rays of sunlight.

"Oh, well we can go, I was just showing-"

"No! I mean..I uh, I have some time actually." Soft pink lips curled into a shy, embarrassed grin. "Who's this?" He tried to clear his throat quietly as a nervous lump formed.

Sam smirked as he noticed Peter's light sweating. "This is Wade Wilson, one of the substitutes. Bruce has to miss orientation tomorrow, so Wade stopped by for lesson plans and a tour."

"Nice to meet you!" Wade extended a large hand, his fingers engulfing Peter's easily. At the feeling of his calloused skin, Peter's cheeks were burning with a deep red blush. "As he said, I'm Wade, but you can call me Daddy." He winked playfully as he smoothly mumbled the words.

Peter thought that he would melt, but forced himself to stutter out a sentence. "I-I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He sensed that beautiful pair of eyes sweep over his body as they peeled apart.

"You're cute, Petey. Can I call you Petey?"

"Uhm, sure?.." He wasn't surprised by the nickname, but more so his own ability to reply. This man had no shame and it made Peter excited and scared simultaneously.

Sam laughed from behind them, "Alright, enough flirting. Let's finish this tour, yeah?"

Wade inhaled with a warm smile. "Okay, I'll see you around Baby Boy." He gave a short wave/salute as Sam practically dragged him away. When Peter was finally alone, he released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Fuck." He glanced down painfully at his erection, a stubborn groan bubbling in his throat. He pulled at the bag so it covered the front of his slacks, being as inconspicuous as possible with a now obvious hard-on. How did he get so carried away from just a little flirting? Wade did something to him, and he couldn't yet determine whether that was a good thing or not.

As if returning to reality, Peter fumbled with his keys after shuffling out of his classroom, casually jingling them in his bony fingers. He played with the lock for a minute before managing to secure it and retrieving the silver key.

\----------

"Pep, I swear it wasn't on purpose you know I forget-"

"Anthony Edward Stark!" Tony found himself unwillingly flinching at the harsh use of his full name. "How did you forget dinner reservations you made this morning?"

"Well I can still cancel the new ones.."

"Tony, you paid two hundred dollars just for the table!" Pepper was furious, her face puffy and reddened from her contained yelling. She didn't usually get upset over little things like this, but recently, Tony has been distracted and short-tempered. The one time his anxiety is mostly calm, his mood swings have increased at an upsetting rate.

Anthony's eyes wandered the room in a poor attempt to avoid Pepper's stare, "I'm sorry honey, I'll see if I can get a refund."

"Let's just go home." She grumbled, quickly grabbing her coat from the nearest chair and stamping off down the hallway. Tony sighed in defeat as he did the same, but he kept his distance to allow her time to cool off.

"Tony, is everything quite alright?" Thorin approached from behind him, his dark blonde brows tilting sympathetically. Bruce trailed after him with a worried expression.

Anthony willed his mouth into a loose curve, "Just a little mishap." He scratched dismissively at the nape of his neck. "No biggie. Where were you today? Missed you during Fury's speech, it was great."

Thor shrugged, "I had some errands to run, although I did observe about the last ten minutes. I do apologize."

"It's all good, big guy. Where are you two headed?"

Bruce grinned sheepishly, "Lunch with Nat, Steve, Barnes, Loki, Sam and Peter."

Thorin cut in immediately, "We are all going to Valerie's tonight if you and Pepper would like to attend. Even Bruce's college friend Stephen Strange is coming." He nudged the short science teacher beside him, "We really should be going now. Hopefully we'll see you tonight, Anthony!" The two of them were already continuing their trek to the front doors, with Thor's booming voice reverberating in the mostly empty hallway.

"Don't drink too much without me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be able to do about a chapter a week. This is one of the shorter chapters, so I think the others will be around 5000-7000 words. Depends on what I have planned for said chapter.  
> I hope you guys liked the first chapter though!
> 
> Word Count: 3,055


End file.
